In an electronic system, a circuit of oscillator is a necessary module. Following a cost pressure keeping increasing, an area of a chip requires to be kept reducing as wanted, in a premise of ensuring a function, a simpler circuit structure needs to be designed, being able to reducing an area of the module, and lowering a consumption of power.
A conventional oscillator generally comprises two comparators, a capacitor, and a set of bias circuit, applied to charging and discharging the capacitor, inputting a high threshold and a low threshold to the two comparators respectively, when a voltage of the capacitor is greater than the high threshold, one comparator inverses, and controls the bias circuit discharge, to lower the voltage of the capacitor, when the voltage of the capacitor is less than the low threshold, another comparator inverses, and controls the bias circuit charge, to raise the voltage of the capacitor, it is repeating in such a way, and outputting an oscillation signal. Such an oscillator owns a simple structure and principle, however, a function of the comparator in the oscillator is simple, and the oscillator owns a complex structure and a relatively high consumption of power.
Therefore, the current technology needs to be improved and developed.